Golyo
Golyo was a Po-Matoran who worked in Po-Metru. History Early Life Similarly to most other Po-Matoran, Golyo came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Metru-Nui, along with a large population of other Po-Matoran. Metru Nui Golyo lived with his fellow Matoran of Stone for until the Great Cataclysm, where he lived and worked in the region of Po-Metru. Although his occupation in this period remains unknown, it is likely that he would have been a Carver. When the Matoran were summoned by the Makuta Teridax - who was posing as the city's leader, Turaga Dume - Golyo travelled to the Coliseum, where he was put in a Matoran Sphere and rendered comatose. Later when the Toa Metru rescued all of the Matoran he was reawakened on the shores of Naho Bay. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Golyo was in a Matoran Sphere his size and strength was decreased. He also lost his memory. In the first years of The Dark Time he aided the other Po-Matoran in creating the village of Po-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Onewa, former Toa Metru of Stone. They constructed the village out of the dismantled Airships, which had been used to bring the Matoran to the island. Later in Golyo's life he became a Mahi Herder in Po-Koro. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated Golyo and the other Matoran were rebuilt into larger, stronger forms like they had been before the effects of the Matoran Spheres. The Return to Metru Nui Following the defeat of the Rahkshi, Golyo helped to construct the boats to return to Metru Nui, and also heard Turaga Vakama's tales of the city. Reign of Teridax One year later, Golyo and the other Matoran of Metru Nui celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in the coliseum when they heard Teridax proclaiming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Golyo did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. However, as Turaga Ahkmou was placed in charge of Metru-Nui during this period, many Po-Matoran were ordered to carve statues of Teridax. Golyo was presumably no exception to this regime. Spherus Magna During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Aqua Magna, Golyo and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Golyo had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Stone Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Po-Matoran